Once In a Life time
by MelissaAnne.x
Summary: Zac and Vanessa meet at work. when Vanessa ex bose have to move to another prsition in another town. will Zac and Vanessa get together? or the Drama will be too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

'Here it come again a boring Monday' A brown-eyed girl thought as she walk in to the office. This morning there's meeting at work all the director from different department going to be here. The brunette-hair girl looked around the room, she quickly estimate that there at lest 20 peoples in the room at the moment of time that walk in the room. Now she start to wonder why her Bose Jess, organise,this emergency meeting so early this morning.

It's was ten minutes pass eight, when Jess walk in the room with a latop in his hand; as soon aas he sat down he notice on his right side, he notice in familer brunette sitting next to 's was Vanessa, his pesonal assitance.

"OhhVanessa, what are doing here? Back to work already. I thought the doctor told rest for week" he asked.

"Yeah, he did but I felt a lots better thank" Vanessa told him.

"Are you sure, you still looked a little pale you know" he told her.

" Don't worry me, I seriourly felt a lot better" shetold him.

As soon as she finish that sentence, she regreate it as she kept sneezing all the way through the meeting. It's problely the air-condition.

"Are you sure your alright? Do you want me to drop some you home now?" Jess asked her once again.

"No... i'm fine and if I go back home to rest, I would problely get headahce. It's boring laying in around all day" she said with a smile flashing on her face.

"Ohh Gosh...you two, are caring to each other" Mike said as he walk pass.

"you're just jeaslous" she told Mike also trying so hard to not smile at the comment she made.

Let's just say that Mike is not very straight. Vanessa knows him for at lest two years since she worked here anyway. As soon as the sunrise he willturn into Mirada. The meeting was basicly about the big change of prosition within the company. Jess also giving all stuff an oppunity to given they oppinion about the topics. Soon Vaneesa notice a boy sitting in the corner of the room, he problely a new designer. She was pulled out of thought as Jess clap his hand trying to get everyone attention and he did

"ok...ok everyone that it for today, if you have any question plase do ask Vanessa but for now Jame has something to tell you"Jess told everyone.

Of couse he was talking about that boy,who was sitting in the corner; as the boy lift his face up and smlie a thank you to Jess and walk up to the front of the room. For some reason Vanessa didn't like his first impissionbut decide to keep it to herself. He soon start to talk about his idea on opening a morning-talk every week in that way would will able to communicate and understand them more. It's also looked like Jess is satfied with the idea. As soon as the meeting finshed Vanessa let out a big sight and put down her floder on her table and about to phone the coutumer but soon Jess was calling her.

" Emm...Vanessa can you come in here for a minutes" Jess called her from his office, as soon as she went in he hand her a note book and added "I have to go to meet Zac at his office this afternoon, do you think you will be able to come? But I do want you to join us" He asked her.

"How can I deline your invation" she smile.

"Well i'm leaving about 2 o'clock noon. Is that alright? You not busy or anything right?" he asked her

"Yeah sure" she answer him and walk out the room to sort out the work that been plie up on her table, since she been ill. She acturlly secretly have a small cushed on Zac, Jess's friend also work partner.

* * *

hey guys!

this my first story so hope you like it. I know the Zanessa bit is not up yet but it will be up maybe on the 2sd or 3rd ep thanx for reading. Melissa Anne


	2. Chapter 2

Today is not 'the boring Monday', the trafilc on the road is not so bad like yesterday, or maybe it because she woke up earlier than yesterday. Yesterday Zac just suddenly phone up and told her he have to cabcel the meeting, when herself and Jess was getting ready as good as posible. Vanessa herself never meet Zachery yet, she wanted to but never have a chance. Jess always tell her things about him, also told her that he quite good looking himself. Soon a pink Honda park up beside her the driver open the window and asked "where are you going Ness want a lift" it was Mike.

Vanessa immedialy jump in the car and put her sefety-belt on.

"if you have anything to said spilt it out now" Vanessa told the driver. But he nothing but nod his shoulder.

"no..nothing at all, I told you I was busy"he said, refering to last night, when they meant to meet at the club but he didn't come.

"ohh...really are you you wasn't with your boyfriend" she asked him.

"it's none of you business anyway" he said, knowing she was right.

"Mike...you not going to keep secret from me are you?" she asked him again trying to t o get it out from him.

"whatever...what about you anything happened last night?"he said trying to vhange the subject.

"what you mean something good?" she said.

"come on.. I given you the chance to go on a date with the new designer guy, you should of thanks me"he told her.

"whatever...you problely like him anyway, don't you?"she asked him.

"i do a bit but I won't go there" he told her.

"so..anything happened?"he tried to ask her again.

"NO" she told hm simplely.

"you sure?"he asked once last time to make sure.

"YES...I'm sure"she told him one last time.

Soon her moble phone started to ring, she looked at the number and wonder who it is?

"hello" she said.

"is that Ness...it's Jame" he told her

"ohh..which Jame? Don't lie because I know you voice" she said.

"it's Jame Evans"he told her.

"Jame Evens? Is there a name like that" she asked Mike

"ohh...it's Jame from last night" he said smiling at her.

"ohh Jame, how did you get my number?"she asked Jame.

"from a friend of mine"he told her.

"soo...why did you call?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you left your apartment yet?"he asked her.

"yeah...why?"she asked him.

"ohh I was going to give you a lift" he told her.

"ok.. see you at work"she told him.

"ok..bye"he said as she hung up the phone.

She turn a give Mike a looked 'why did you give my phone numberto him without my permission' but he said nothing and ignore her. She thought she won't see Jame until lunch but here he is, coppying some docoment for the company. Shw looked over of what he coppying and told he he can use the machine first also added "Mo...ask you for it didn't she". He was trying to think how to use the machine "I bet you don't know how to use it? Give it here I do it" she offer him. He nodded and said "Thank You" and flash her a smlie. His smile was sweet.

"there it's done, don't forget to sign the document" she remind him. " ohh.. BTW make sure it's all correctly sign, Mo might looked sweet but if she get angry she is angry as anything" she added.

"I bet she as scary as you thought" he said jokingly.

"ohh i'm not that scray I might looked it but i'm not" she told him.

"ohh really" he asked her.

"yeah totaly" she said. " I know I didn't like you first impission but I think we can br friend" she said smile at him and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Late...late...late...not going to make it...!!!

as soon as Vanessa step out of the taxi, she ran as fast as she could to make it in for 8 o'clock, but she was late once again, she looked down at her expensive designer watch that was slow. She stod by the clock in-out machine for a secound until Max how happened to walked pass asked her " why is your hair is soo frezy and tangle? Did you have a fight with your hair bush this morning?" he asked her jokingly. Max is the supervirsor of the marketing depertment laugh also made everyone who was walking pass the area laugh as well. This moring she didn't even put any make-up on her face and now her hair id all messy, she looked at the mirror and let out a big sight, if she wasn't wearing the uniform, she problely looked even wost.

For the last 2-3 weeks Jame and herself became a very close friend "today Mike is going to the Factory, do you want to grab lunch together?" she asked Jame.

"yeah, sure" he said.

"do you fancied anything special? Do you want to eat in the Canteen or go out?" she asked him.

"what do you think? Go out sound good thought" he said.

"ok, out it is then" she told and he smlie.

" did you come in late today?" he asked her

" what do you think? Ofcouse I did" she told him. "i was watching football last night until 2 o' clock in the moring and the stupid alam clock didn't work" she told him the reason of being late.

"i didn't know you like to watch football, most women don't you know"he said.

She just laugh as a reply until her big eye almost close, people used to said she got a beautiful eyes, but it not just her eyes that prety her body is prety good as well; but some how she still singer. She was looking in her bag finally she close it and using her hair bush to bush her hair, but it's got stuck she tried and pull it out, but can't. Jame was laughing at her and said " come here...i'll help" and he did, also pulling out put of her hair. So she take up a hair cilp and clip it in.

"next time I will pick you up" he offer

"no...it's ok, don't worry about it"she said.

"ok I got to go back now, i'll take you out for lunch"he said, walking off.

Ohh he soo sweet, OMG...am I falling for him. The truth is she had lot of boyfrind but feeling flad away for soo long she forgot how it feel, but Jame kept being so nice to her. It's making feeling weak on the knee, but Jame problely don't think of her anything more than a friendship.

"Vanessa, there is someone waiting for you for a long time" sais a girl at the reception.

"who is waiting for me, Jess didn't said there going to be someone coming, did you asked him who he looking for?" Vanessa asked her.

"He said his name was Zachery from Zac's office, he also said he came and see you" she told her.

'what a strange name?' she though. She check her uniform before ran up to the room.

"hi...I'm Vanessa, assitance of Jess, i'm sorry for the wait" she said.

"do you always let the guess wait this long?"he asked her.

"I'm soo sorry but I really didn't know there is guess for Jess today"she told him.

"ohh...you didn't know or you was busy talking to your sweet boy nut it's doesn't matter. Do you always come in late?" he asked her.

Ohh god I got told already, looking like this I didn't know they can be soo rude. His lip was light pink and perfect, his eyes was brown and sparkle.

"I'm sorry once again, would you like any coffee or tea?" she asked him.

"i already finish 2 glasses of coffee, do you think i'm going to drink more" he said

"well...would you like to have toast and scamble egg, anything you wish to have" she said.

"umm... I would go for a hamburger, if that alright" he asked.

"anything you wish, you are Jess's guess and it my job to looked after you as best as I can" she said.

his angry face, turn into a small smile, he didn't think a small women like her would be soo strong.

"i know, why Jess got bigger everyday, before he was skiny, because he have a assitance like you looking after him all the time, from now on the next time I have a meeting with Jess, i'll phone and order the food and drink before and hurry here because until you come I problely finish my breakfast or lunch easily" he said half joking with her. "i worked at marketing depertment... I came to looked at your product, do you mind showing me them? Ohh... and can I have the catalogue as well if that not too much to asked for?" he asked. She just smile.

"did you come from Zac's office?" she asked him.

"yes... Do you know about it?" he asked.

"ohh.. I just knows it, I been there"she said

Vanessa went to get the folder about the product and the catalogue on her way back she said Hello to both Jame and Mike for a bit but she hurried back.

"Does Zac come here often?"he asked

she nearly forget about that now, 'why did he have to mention it?' she thought be fore answering

"Yes, he dose. Zac himself is a very good friend of Jess" she said.

"that mean you most of see him a lot then?"he asked

"yes, I do" she said.

"what do you think of Zac?" he asked.

"umm" then she realise "why did you asked? Are you going to tell Zac what I think of him? I'm not answering that question" she said.

"no...it's not like that, i'm just wondering" he said.

"umm...i think he very kind, friendly and sweet"she said.

"do you think am not kind?"he asked.

She just stop and shocked her shoulder.

"i think telling people off when they are late is wrong or being nasty or un-kind "he said.

"well I do. You could of tell me nicely" she said.

"OMG... you think too much" he said.

"do you want all of this stuff? Can you help? it's really heavy"she said. he only smlie and take half of the stuff from her.

"your boyfriend must love you, how can he stand you?" he said.

"who...? who my boyfriend?"she asked.

"Ohh...wasn't that your boyfriend just walking pass" he said referring to Jame.

"that not my boyfriend, he just my close friend" she said, as she left the guy standing with a big pile of stuff.

* * *

hey guys

i worked hard on this story so i hope you like it. Melissa Anne. xx


	4. Chapter 4

A tall body of Jess walk out of a meeting room, with and expreesion that too busies to read. And when he walk into his office he told Vanessa when she hung up the phone can she come in?

"take a sit ness" he said, "I think I got something to tell you"he added

"yeah"Vanessa said.

"next month I have to move to stay in France office for about 6 month maybe longer, i'm not sure yet" he told her.

"yeah"Vanessa said.

"Vanessa you do know that my friend Zac is our assitance of the Marketing of our company, so we thought that he should work here full time, that mean he going to replace me while i'm in Paris, at first I wasn't sure if he would agree to work for us but after a bit of chat he agree"he told her.

"yeah" she said.

"Ness, are you going to say anythind other than yeah?" he asked.

"I just don't know what to said"she answer.

"ok what about you? What are we going to do?"he asked.

"what do you mean?" she asked him, not knowing what he talking about.

"i don't veryy want to leve you here because we been working together for soo long, you just like my sister ness, why don't stay here and work with Zac, if you have any problem we can discuss about it later ok? But I have to say Zac can be verry fussy sometime. Who would know that the hot Zac would had lot of assitance, noone can stand him for long."he said.

"but you are coming back right?"she asked.

"Yeah, ofcourse I am"she said.

Vanessa thought that today is a good day for her, but she was wrong because of the rain last night a tree has fallen down and cause more trafilc. Ten mintues pass eight she was late again. She let out a sight and soon Mike came over and said "what you done to Jame?"

"what are you talking about?"she asked him

"he left"he simplely say.

"what..kidding he was fine yesterday,he didn't said anything nether"she inform him.

"you sure you don't know anything?"he asked.

"i really don't know anything except...."she said, before having to go into the meeting room for a meeting with Zac.

"has Zac arrive yet?"she asked the reception.

"no.. it's the same person"she said.

"who?"she asked

"just go in"she said.

ohh it's Zachery but he looked a lot better with his suite and tie.

"ohh... look you are late again" he said.

"I'm always late, today is earliers than normal, I came in earlie because there is guess. Do you have an appointment with Jess " she asked him.

"yes, I do"he said.

"ok pleases wait a minute... would you like a drink?"she asked.

"can I have ice coffee?"he asked.

"Yes,it'll be right there"she said, walking off.

The first thing Jess asked her was 'has Zac arrive yet?' but she only told him Zachery is waiting for him inside and he just quickly walk into his office. Ten minutes later he told Vanessa to come in and she soon realiise that Zac is Zachery and Zachery is Zac. Now with all the stuff she told Zachery about Zac was no need to pass on she already told him herself.

Today was Zachery first day working here, so Vanessa have to come in early just incase she would get told again. She been trying to contract Jame but no success; she have to said he was a nice guy and sweet, eventhought she didn't like hin at the beginning but he was really sweet.

"good morning"he said.

"good morning" she said.

"ohh.. you came in on time today. Are you that exciting to see me you have to come in early?"he asked her, jokingly.

"ohh.. it's because I don't want to get told off for being late again" she said.

"that's good, you finally understand"he said.

"umm...Van can you get me a cup of coffee" he asked.

"yeah i'll tell the maid"she reply.

"ohh don't bother, why can't you made a cup of coffee?"he asked.

"if you would like me to get you anything , water is problely the best thing, I don't make a very nice cup of tea or coffee. Didn't Jess tell you that?" she said.

"how would I know?" he said.

"because I don't lie, I prefer to tell the truth"she answer.

"but I don't believe people easily"he said.

"ok, I will made you a cup of coffee, wait a minutes"she said as walking out to make him a cup of coffee.

"ohh.. I don't take cream in my coffee, and can I have real sugar as well" he sid before she walk out.

'soo..fussy. It's just a cup of coffee'. She thought.

"Miss Hudgens, can you plases come in" Zac said.

"can you plases run throught Jess's appointment, I believed I have to come to all of them"Zac said.

"yes"she reply as she open her notebook and said "at 3 o'clock with the finace manager, tomorrow 10 o'clock a meeting with Mr. Danford from MKT about a new product, 2 o'clock a meeting with Mr. Antonio about shipping and cost. On Friday there no appointment. Saturday 2o'clock he have to go and meet Miss Sandy at Hilton hotel we have about 2 hrs before she have to go the airport for her fight withpacilfic airway CX 701 leaving at 15 mins pass 7"she said.

"after that?"he asked

"that all, he don't nomally go out on saturday" she said.

"i wasn't talking about that, I meant what about you, after your meeting with Miss Sandy"he said

"why?" she asked.

"i was wondering if you could go Solho city with me I haven't been there for a long time and wondering if you would come with me" he asked her.

"ohh... I don't think so" she said

"Is it because you don't want to come with me?"he asked

"not really"she said

"Jess told me he take you out for dinner after worked"he said

"i can't this saturday i'm busies I have to go back home outside London, I don't have time to go out with you. I have to catch the train"she told him.

"why do you let your boyfriend drive you there?"he asked.

"my boyfriend?...who?"she asked him.

"ohh.. the one that was bushing your hair for you, ohh he not your boy friend he your close friend"he said.

"he left since yesterday"she told him.

"is that why you been sad all day long?" he asked.

* * *

hey guy this is where the love begin hope you like it. xx Melissa Anne


	5. Chapter 5

As Vanessa was running down the stair to show Mike the e-mail James has send her. Both Jess and Zac just came out from a meeting. 'oh...god...what is Zac doing here' she thought.

"I only in the meeting for half an hours, do you miss me so much you have to run down here?"he tease her.

While Vanessa was trying to get out of the hug.

"Zac don't pull my hair!"she told him to stop.

"I'm not!" he told her simplely and truthfully.

She tried to pull herself away from him but it's only make it worst. Zac who was laughing has now stop and hold her still, while he took her hair that was stuck on the button of his shirt off. 'Maybe I shouldn't be having a long hair any more' Vanessa thought.

"are you alright ness" Jess asked her.

"I'm fine thanks" she answer.

"where are you going?" Zac asked.

"I was going to see Mike but I change my mind now"she said. as she turn and walk away.

It's was until lunch he appear in front of her and asked "have you had lunch yet?"

but Vanessa didn't say anything but looked the clock on the wall. It's read 10 mins to 12, so obviously she hasn't had lunch; it not even lunch time yet. He just smile and say "why don't we go out for lunch? than we can go to meet Miss Sandy"

"what about Jess?"she asked.

"he said he'll meet us there" he told her.

She nodded, and turn to pick her handbag and bits and pieces. She then rush up behind him. He refuse to use the driver today, so she have to sit in the front sit beside him.

"I didn't come in yesterday, how was it?" he asked.

"oh.. nothing much really...but Mark asked you to confirm if you are going to a fair in Germany but he said he can wait until Monday for the answer" she reported to him.

"I wasn't talking about work, I meant you?"he told her.

"ME...what about ME?" she asked.

"I'm great"she said.

"unlike me than" he said.

"Why?"she asked.

"It's doesn't matter... I went to France yesterday for a meeting but as soon as it' over, I came back right away, and didn't really get much sleep" he told her.

"Are you sure, you can drive?" she asked, worrying about him.

"Van..." he said.

"yes" she answer.

"can I ask you something?" he asked.

"yes... but are you going to asked me to drive, if yes don't 'cause I don't know how to"she said.

"no, I wasn't going to asked you to drive, I just wondering if you can tell me a bit about yourself" he said.

"I don't think so, my life is not that interesting" she said.

"I don't mind, tell me anyway" he said.

so she told him she got 2 brothers, her mum and dad is teacher, her oldest brother teach PE, he married with an English teacher at the same school and have 2 children; her others brother is in USA still in uni and when he come back he probably going to a teacher as well.

"you got nice family" he said.

"do you want to know anything other than this?"she asked him

"why? Are you tired of telling me stuff already?"he asked.

"no... I just don't really used to telling people about my life" she said.

"Don't worried about it then, we'll just learn about each other bit by bit. We have lots of time" he said.

At this the smile on Vanessa face was gone, she have to put up with him for another 6 months.

* * *

hey hope you like it xx


	6. Chapter 6

After the meeting with Miss Sandy, Jess quickly left Zanessa on they own to drop Miss Sandy at the airport because he was late for a date with his wife. Zac won't let Vanessa go home even thought she told him she was going to visit her Parent for the weekend and the last train out of town is at 21:00 pm but Miss Sandy plane is delay, so Zac sat down and wait at the airport with her, leaving Vanessa very unhappy.

"what the matter ness?" he asked her when they were in the car. On they way back home. It's was 20:00 pm.

"What time is it?" she answer him.

"come...on I'll drive you home"he said.

"don't bother I 'll just get the taxi" she said.

"Ness I'm not a nasty person you know" he told her.

"never said you are" she said.

But he won the argument without even bothering to tried. He took her to her parent's house. As soon as they reach the town he was complaining he was hungry and asked her " where they should go for dinner?"

"it's doesn't matter every place is nice here" she told him promoting the town.

"you can go back home, if you want. You don't have to drop me in front of my house you know" she said.

but he didn't go home and some how he was staying at her parent's house over night and also going to a beach trip with her family as well.

she was knocking on his bedroom door, but there is no answer. So she decided to go in; he was sleeping still. She tried to wake him up because they needed to go out soon. She sat on his bed and tried to wake him and he did. He woke up and kiss her but she pulled away as soon as possible and walk out of the room leaving him to get dress.

"auntie Vanessa... auntie Vanessa" her two niece called out. She low down and gave both of them a hug.

" hey... Nessy, when did you come back?" her brother asked her.

"last night, I thought you said you going to work today?"she asked him

"I am, but I just dropping your two niece. They wanted to go with" he said. They chat for a while before he have to go.

Soon everyone set out for the trip, as well as Zanessa.

* * *

hey guy!

just want to said this will be the last chapter until 2009 because i'm going on holiday on wednesday. merry x'mas and happy newyear everyone hope you all like the story so far. zanessa love will start after new year i promise.

lol xx Melissa Anne


	7. Chapter 7

'It's Monday again' Vanessa thought. Then Mike walk over and put 2 cinema ticket in front of her.

"let's me guess...it's free. Aww...thanks" she said.

"I paid for the movie, you paid for dinner" he said.

"where have you been yesterday? I been calling you" he asked.

" I went back home, and then a beach trip "she informed him.

"with who?" he asked.

"well... you know mum, dad and my two niece"she said.

"happy family" he said.

"Zac went with us as well...god knows why?" she said.

"OMG... are you two going out?"he asked.

"don't even go there, he have a girlfriend anyway I think" she said.

"you think?" he said.

" I think" she said.

"then... that mean he might not" he said

"whatever, I don't like him anyway" she lied.

" are you sure there nothing going on?" he asked her.

" positive" she said. Then the phone ring.

"is Zac there?" she asked cheaply.

"he hasn't come in yet, can I take the massage?" she said to the girl.

" well... just tell him Jenny phone" she said and hung up the called.

"who that?"James asked.

"a women, probably his girlfriend" she said.

soon he came in to the sight, and told her that Jess left this morning and walk in to the office. Jenny came in later, but soon both Zac and herself left for lunch. Zac didn't come back but phone and tell her to do something and hurried to hang up the phone. It's 8 o'clock Mike still haven't turn up of the movie so she decided t phone him but he told her to go in, don't have to wait for him so she didn't but only found out later that he was trying to set her and Zac up for a date.

Vanessa's life return back to normal again. Weekday working and at night partying or going shopping; in weekend visiting her family. She just receive another e-mail from James after not keeping in touch for a month. At the canteen this morning she meet Mike and that was when she told him about the e-mail, and that where the day start.

" hey girls... what's up?" Vanessa said, when Monique walk over to the table.

" nothing much but I got good news" she said.

"what the good news of your?" ness said.

" about the holiday for all member of stuff this year, we're going Los Vegas. I can't wait the hotel is beautiful" she also added.

"ohh...really, when are we going?" Mike asked her.

"in 2 weeks time, get packing people" she said.

As soon as the conversation finish, Vanessa went back up to her office and see that Zac's office light is still off that mean he not here yet, but she got the key out and unlock the door to make sure everything was alright but she only see Zac sleeping on the office floor.

"Zac, why didn't you go home last night?" she said as she moved closer to him.

"I think you got a fever Zac, you should go home" she added.

"can I have some water?" he asked. Soon Vanessa got up and dot him of a drink of water.

"Van, Can you take me home?" he asked her.

" I can't drive so it probably best if I get the driver to take you home" she said.

" no, I can drive, I just want you to company me that's all" he said.

" I don't think so Zac, you don't looked so well,why don't I just get the driver to take us to the hospital and I 'll take you home" she said.

"I don't need to go the hospital, it's nothing to bad"he said.

"no, you are going to the hospital no matter what" she said.

the doctor said it was nothing too bad but he needed rest, and also advise that it best to keep him here for tonight but he refuse. And said he wanted to go back home, but Vanessa only said " if you go back home, do you have someone to looked after you?"

" I'll be fine. Don't worry" he said.

"how can I not be worry? If something bad happened who going to paid me" she said.

"really I felt better now, I'll just go home, take a headache pill. I 'll be fine for tomorrow" he said.

somehow she mange to make him stay in the hospital.

"thank you for staying with me Van, do I have anything important to do today?" he said.

"you got a meeting with Mr. Bolton but it's alright I'll phone him to re-arrange he still in the country for a while and one with designing department about the marketing for x'mas and new year but I already told them that it'll have to re-arrange" she told him.

"Has Jenny call?" he asked. This was when she felt like she got smaller, the first thing he think of when he's ill is Jenny.

"not yet" she said.

"if she does, can you not tell her that I'm here?" he said.

"why not?" she asked.

" I don't want her to worry about me" he said.

"ok" she said picking up her bag and start to walk out before a tear fell down but he stop her.

"Van" he said.

"yes..." she said.

"are you doing anything after work?" he asked.

" I don't know yet"she said.

" can you come back here?" he asked.

" I told you I don't know yet, if you want company why don't you asked Jenny to? I'm sure she doesn't mind" she said.

"it's alright if you are busy" he said ending the conversation.

"can you come to get me when I'm allow out of here then?" he asked.

" I told you I can't drive, I'll tell the driver to come to get you"she said.

"but I don't have anyone with me" he said.

" you got Jenny, Zac" she said walking out of the room and go back to her office.

* * *

hey guys! i 'll updating more because i'm not going on holiday anymore, i was going to thailand but the fight has been cancles and i'm very sad.

Melissa Anne

p.s. sorry if i go on a bit too much about my holiday.


	8. Chapter 8

The trip to Los Vegas is about to happen, we got a special guess this year a company us to Vegas. Obviously it's Jenny. But there always something worse Vanessa going to have to share a room with her for the 3 days while they going to be there.

Her friend were trying to get her to go down the casino but she didn't want to. So she ran into someone when she turn to say sorry the guy didn't looked American, 'he looked more liked Japanese' she thought.

"It's doesn't matter" he said.

"I'm sorry again, I was running away from my two friend" she told him.

"is everything ok?" he asked.

" yeah everything is good but they trying to get me to go in the casino" she said smiling.

Later that night Vanessa had a cold so she didn't go to join in the pool party but someone did come to see if she was alright. It's was Zac. Vanessa fell asleep until an unfamiliar ring tone start to ring in the room, 'it's was Zac phone he must have forgotten it' she thought. She decide to go down the party and give him his phone back. As she soon as she got down she saw him with Jenny so she stayed still not wanting to interrupt the two. Soon Jenny walk away she quickly went over to him.

"Zac, you left your phone in my room" she said.

"oh, thanks. What are you doing here? you should be asleep" he said.

"I was until your phone ring" she snape at him.

" want to take a walk while you do here?" he asked.

"love to" she reply nicely.

After a couple of minutes she said "I'm cold, I think I'm going to go back up now"

"Do you need my help to keep warm?" he asked with smile on his face.

"No, thanks" she said smacking his arm. "How did you know Jess?" she asked as they walking back to the hotel.

" I known him since I was in England, we went to the same uni, we didn't really know each other until he help me. That day I was practice swimming but suddenly I got pins and needles so I nearly drown but Jess came to help me. We been like best friend since then" he told her.

" I want to go to England it sound soo romantic down the beach" she said.

" I take you there one day" he reply. Before saying " Goodnight" and he kiss her on the lip, she lose all the control and kiss him back before both pulled away and he running back to her room.

* * *

hi guys sorry this is not very long but i promise the next one will be out asap.

lol Melissa Anne xxx


	9. AN: GUIDELINE PROBLEM!

It's just a quick note from me I want to say yes I have read the guideline that have for all story and I don't think I did anything wrong because I did NOT, I repeat DID NOT mention any surname in any of my stories because the last time I check the following name are NOT reserve for Efron, Hudgens or Tisdale, so all the people who send me massages telling me about the guideline about not able to use non-fiction character on the story. I have to ask How do you know I wasn't just writing the name or using it because I want to and I believed it's fair because I have my HUMAN RIGHT and FREEDOM, just like you all do. Wish you all a happy x'mas.

Melissa Anne Mink


End file.
